


Кто здесь босс?

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Стив не Капитан Америка и не спал во льдах.<br/>Зато он - личный секретарь Тони Старка, Великого и Ужасного.<br/>Не то чтобы это очень помогало.</p><p>Написано под впечатлением от арта:<br/>https://40.media.tumblr.com/2a978487b249da0a0dfea56599102be7/tumblr_nxpp8eICXP1rweqjko1_540.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто здесь босс?

 

-1-

 

— Да зачем мне секретарь? — возопил Тони, и Роуди раздражённо выдохнул.

— Мы это уже обсуждали. Три раза. Тони, сколько можно, три дня подряд мы только об этом и…

— Потому что мне не нужен никакой чёртов секретарь и потому что я хочу, чтобы тебе было проще согласиться и отстать от меня, чем вешать мне на шею чёрт знает кого чёрт знает зачем!

— Тони, нет, — Роуди выставил вперёд ладони и затряс головой. —  Нет, нет, не сработает. Дело решённое. Вот тебе его личное дело, Пеппер его утвердила и...

Старк застонал и снял со стола ноги в модных тяжёлых ботинках с заклёпками.

— Я не понял, кто тут главный? — спросил он склочно. — Чья это компания вообще, кто…

— Ты сам назначил Пеппер исполнительным директором, — напомнил Роуди, теряя терпение. — Ручаюсь, даже не вспомнив о том, что у неё теперь просто не будет времени, чтобы носить тебе бумаги на подпись и назначать встречи, и следить за тем, чтобы ты на них был, пристойно одетый и трезвый, и…

— Я знаю, что для меня делала Пеппер, — огрызнулся Тони. — Теперь всё то же самое делает Джарвис, даже галстуки подбирает, если нужно, и кроме того, на кой чёрт мне сдался бывший морской котик?

— Роджерс не котик, он капитан ВВС, — ответно огрызнулся Роуди. — Заканчивай жаловаться, Тони, всего лишь необходимая мера предосторожности. Мало тебе было Обадайи с его штучками?

— Ну да, давайте же обложим меня ватой со всех сторон, — рыкнул Старк, теряя терпение, — не дадим мне шагу ступить без отряда сопровождения, что там ещё? А, приставим ко мне двухметрового…

— Метр девяносто.

— ...глаза голубые, особых примет нет, — Тони шелестел страницами дела всё быстрее, — хобби — бокс и рисование, серьёзно?

Роуди тайком перевёл дух. За стадией гневного отрицания у Тони всегда шло одно из двух: либо тотальный нигилизм с далекоидущими последствиями, либо, если повод повозмущаться был достаточно интересным, — согласие.

Он искренне надеялся, что Стив Роджерс окажется достаточно интеренсым, и Стив Роджерс не подвёл.

Впоследствии выяснилось, что подводить Капитан не умел в принципе.

 

-2-

 

— Ну и? — потребовал Тони, качая в ладони третью за утро стопку  чего-то не по-утреннему крепкого. — Как это получилось? Поспорил по пьянке? Хотел покрасоваться перед девушкой? Поддался патриотическому чувству?

Стив вынул нужный договор и держал его в руках. Каким образом Энтони Эдвард Старк, пять минут тому назад бранивший бюрократию и привычку пользоваться для делооборота бумагой — _"бумагой! Прошлый век! Почему не сразу глиняными табличками, всё экологичней! Плевать мне, что там хочет МВФ, в Старк Индастриз бумага висит только в туалетах!"_ —  перескочил, минуя промежуточные стадии, к вопросам о его патриотических чувствах и несуществующих девушках, было совершенно непонятно.

Зато суть вопроса была ясна.

— Стечение обстоятельств, — коротко ответил он. Старк мог поднять его досье и выяснить всё сам, но Стиву нечего было стыдиться. Почти нечего. — Друг детства пошёл по военной части, я взял с него пример, обычная история. Вашу подпись, мистер Старк?

Тот подписал ненавистную бумагу отточенным движением человека, привыкшего раздавать автографы, поднес стопку к губам, но пить не стал, а уставился на Стива самым раздражающим образом.

В новой работе вообще было много раздражающих моментов. Нечеловеческий график Старка, его привычка поднимать на ноги всех подряд хоть накануне Рождества, хоть в День Ветеранов (у Стива сложилось впечатление, что Старк и календарь-то в последний раз видел лет десять тому назад, и с трудом соображает, какой на дворе год, а не то что месяц), вечные кофейные пятна на бумагах (Стив попросту перестал отдавать ему документы дольше, чем на десять секунд, требующихся для того, чтобы поставить подпись), постоянный трёп то с Джарвисом, то с самим собой, умение засыпать с открытыми глазами и просыпаться посреди собственной торжественной речи с видом ошалевшей совы — ко всему этому и многому другому можно было притерпеться. Но вот эти взгляды…

Просто последствия Ирака. Стив убеждал себя в этом изо всех сил. В пустыне пристальный взгляд — опасность; вообще на войне ты или быстро приучаешься лопатками чувствовать наведённый прицел, или погибаешь.

Кроме того, раньше Стива защищала форма. Он был не просто Стив Роджерс, а капитан Стив Роджерс, первое и ключевое слово — капитан. Под плотной тканью, нашивками и успокаивающей жёсткостью формы можно было прятаться не хуже, чем под маскировочной сеткой.

Здесь, по гражданскому обычаю, всё было другое, непривычное, как необмятая обувь, и он старательно привыкал, а по субботам всё-таки ходил на встречи ветеранов. Там его понимали. Там никто не прожигал его взглядом, как что-то странное, невесть как попавшее в нормальный мир, где не было пустыни, изнуряющей жары и постоянной опасности получить шальной осколок в голову.

— Что-нибудь ещё, мистер Старк? — спросил он, утомившись от ожидания.

— Немного ответов, если ты не против, — напомнил Старк с неутихающим сарказмом. Усмирять любопытство он не умел и учиться явно не собирался. — Да, я знаю, что могу заглянуть в личное дело и найти там все, что мне не посчитали нужным сообщить заранее. Но ничто не заменит живого разговора, как я слышал.

— Вы ведь знаете, мистер Старк, как это бестактно, задавать личные вопросы вне собеседования, просто в угоду своему любопытству? — хмыкнул Стив.

Конечно, Старк об этом знал. И плевать хотел. Да и собеседования как такового не было, Стиву просто сделали предложение. Весьма щедрое, не предполагавшее отказа и подоспевшее как раз в тот момент, когда он был готов согласиться на что угодно. Почти на что угодно, лишь бы не видеть во сне, как взрывается машина сопровождения, как его самолёт, таща за собой жирный чёрный хвост, уходит к земле.

Как Баки падает на горящем парашюте, и купол успевает хлопнуть над самой землёй, когда уже поздно что-либо успеть.

“Поменяйте сферу деятельности”, — советовали психологи. — “Кардинально. Чем резче, тем лучше, это должно помочь.”

Это и вправду помогало. Иногда. А иногда Стиву думалось, что лучше бы он остался в армии любой ценой, наплевав на все приказы. Лучше бы хоть раз в жизни пересилил собственный характер, требующий выбирать самый трудный путь, хоть раз пошёл простым.

Погибнуть с честью было куда проще, чем жить вот так, бессмысленным и опустевшим, с вечной сквозной раной потери.

— Не запоздало, а раньше руки не доходили, — парировал Старк, приложился к содержимому стопки и уставился на Стива. — Ну и? Странное сочетание профессии, звания и послужного списка. Как выпускника МВА занесло в Ирак?

Каждый раз, как кто-то, не носивший военной формы, упоминал о войне как о чём-то недостойном человека с дипломом и деньгами, как о чём-то постыдном, на Стива накатывала ярость. Душной, душащей, опасной волной подходила к горлу, сжимала, требовала выхода.

Он никогда не позволял себе хлебнуть из этого кипящего кубка. Сейчас тоже не собирался. В его рабочем контракте добрая половина страниц была посвящена всяческим способам охраны Тони Старка, и не было ни строчки о том, чтобы внезапно хватать его за глотку и требовать заткнуться и не трепать языком о том, в чём он ничего не понимает.

— Я же сказал: пошёл за другом, — сказал Стив, хмурясь. — Я не пытаюсь упрекать, но вы не пробовали хоть иногда слушать то, что говорят подчинённые? Порой может оказаться полезно.

— Дело не в том, что ты подчинённый, — отмахнулся Старк, — не взращивай в себе неполноценность. Просто я вообще практически редко кого слушаю. До сих пор это себя оправдывало, — он опрокинул в себя стопку. — И насчет друга детства я, кстати, и с первого раза запомнил, но хотел бы все-таки развития темы. Что за друг? Тоже из МВА?

Ярость схлынула так же быстро, как накатила, и Стиву ужасно захотелось рассмеяться. Он знал, какой бы это был смех — резкий, совсем не весёлый. Баки — и МВА, подумать только!

— Нет, мистер Старк, — сказал он. На собраниях ветеранов особенное внимание уделялось сложностям общения с нормальными людьми. Бухгалтерами, официантками, водителями, бизнесменами, школьными учителями — словом, всеми теми, кто ни разу не лежал носом в раскалённый песок, слушая тоскливый вой артобстрела. Там учили помнить о том, что гражданские не хотят обидеть глупыми вопросами — просто не понимают. — Баки не был из МВА. Он бы, наверное, очень смеялся, если бы услышал. Мы просто дружили, росли вместе. Потом я пошёл в университет, а он — на службу, и довольно быстро дорос до лейтенанта. Грянуло... то, что грянуло, и он вызвался в первых рядах, а я... не захотел отпускать его одного. Сдал тесты, прошёл подготовку — и опоздал.

Лицо Старка, обычно живое, подвижное как поверхность воды под ветром, ненадолго окаменело, застыло маской.

— Мои соболезнования, — гораздо сдержаннее, чем до того, проговорил он. — И все же, в этом, видно, был какой-то смысл. Бизнес-аналитик с военной специальностью — редкость. Мне нравятся редкости. Конечно, когда у них не такое выражение лица, как сейчас.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал Стив, ругая себя за лишнюю откровенность. Жалости он не терпел и избегал, как мог. — Наверное, смысл и вправду был. Я заработал там бесценный опыт, посттравматический синдром в лёгкой форме и приличную мускулатуру. Помимо всего прочего. Мистер Старк, почему вы меня наняли?

— Потому что один мой друг… — единственный, наверное, мой друг — редкий зануда, — поморщился Тони. — И одержим мыслью о том, что бесчисленные полчища врагов таятся в моем рабочем кабинете, конференц-зале и даже сортире. Он настаивал на том, чтобы приставить ко мне телохранителя. Я отказывался. Потом… кое-что произошло, и я обзавёлся этим, — Старк ткнул себя в грудь. — А потом и ассистент пошла на повышение — словом, всё то же стечение обстоятельств. В итоге мы договорились. То есть я уступил, пусть уж Роуди спокойно спит ночами, мне не жалко.

Стив молча слушал и делал выводы. Прерывать Тони Старка на полуслове было чревато, и к тому же, хоть основное он уже уяснил, оставались кое-какие непрояснённые моменты. Например, почему полковник Роудс выбрал его, а не кого-то из профессиональных телохранителей.

— Из всех кандидатов, — словно угадав его мысль, сказал Старк, — ты был единственным, при взгляде на кого меня не начало тошнить на месте. И заканчивай мне “выкать”.

Стив даже не пытался возражать.

— В любом случае, — щурясь, продолжил Тони, — я рад, что не прошёл мимо твоего красочного резюме. Зарывать в землю твой бизнес-диплом тоже не стану. А про рисование — удачный штрих или правда?

— Правда, — обречённо подтвердил Стив. С рисованием у него в последнее время были проблемы: всё, что всё-таки попадало на лист, было либо слишком кроваво и откровенно, либо беспомощно. Показывать Старку что то, что это не хотелось, а к тому шло.

Впрочем, Старк удивил его и не стал просить принести альбом, а сказал вместо этого:

— Как думаешь, референт-телохранитель — это очень неподходящая для тебя работа? Если да, мы всегда можем распрощаться. Скажем, что у нас, не знаю, несовместимость подходов или что-нибудь ещё. Но мне бы не хотелось. Мне интересно.

— Мне тоже, — выпалил Стив и замолчал. Сказанное было слишком откровенно, слишком быстро…  но ему правда было интересно. Очень. И за последние пару недель куда как меньше злился на гражданских за то, что они гражданские, а это дорогого стоило. — Я хочу сказать, Старк Индастриз делает интересные штуки. Я не большой почитатель гаджетов и не гик, но даже меня проняло, а кроме того...

Старк, при всей его болтливости, иногда умел молчать вовремя, и Стив закончил:

— Если я смогу адаптироваться к нормальной жизни здесь — смогу где угодно, — сказал он. — Здесь достаточно опасно и непривычно, чтобы было о чём думать, кроме прошлого, и достаточно спокойно, чтобы не стрелять каждый божий день. Хотя я всё равно стреляю, в тире.

— Это пожалуйста, это сколько угодно, — Тони успокоенно махнул рукой и усмехнулся, — мы странные. Я сначала нанял тебя, потом стал расспрашивать, да и ты сначала пришел на работу, а потом решил узнать, в чем она будет состоять…

— Я наводил справки, — возразил Стив, — и ты тоже. Думаешь, только работодатель собирает рекомендации? Твои были самые противоречивые, но соблазнительные. Внушали желание попробовать, на что это похоже — работа на Тони Старка, великого и ужасного, — он убрал папку, поглядел на почти пустую стопку, которую Тони автоматически вертел в руках, и предложил, — кофе? В одиннадцать у вас встреча с акционерами.

"И не стоит приходить на неё, дыша алкоголем" подразумевалось довольно прозрачно и было, в общем и целом, рискованно. Старк таких намёков не любил и был скор на расправу.

Но не в этот раз.

— Кофе, — согласился он. Видимо, в выражении своего неодобрения Стив пока что не перешагнул никакой невидимой, но важной черты. — Побольше и покрепче.

Стив по-военному кивнул, принёс чашку кофе, вручил Старку и занялся бумагами. Аналитические записки, данные по фондам, письма, выдержки, справки и всё прочее теснились в его планшете, и Стиву не нужно было пользоваться поиском, чтобы мгновенно выхватить требуемую порцию информации. К каждому заседанию, каждой рабочей встрече и каждой деловой беседе он готовился как к боевой операции. Тщательно, прорабатывая возможоные варианты и зная, что это вряд ли пригодится. Как и война, бизнес имел свои законы, и главным было — “не расслабляться”. В каждую минуту всё могло пойти вразнос, развернуться непредсказуемо, вырваться из рук, и сам характер Старка положения дел отнюдь не улучшал. В неверной коварной деловой среде Старк был как рыба в воде — и обладал способностью выворачивать всё с ног на голову в кратчайшие сроки. Посреди совещания о фондах ему вполне могли понадобиться данные о численности пингвинов в зоопарках Китая. Или точная рецептура болгарского лечо. Или ещё что-нибудь.

Конечно, Джарвис был тут как тут и всегда готов помочь, но Стив предпочитал не зависеть от электроники, насколько это возможно. Электроника — это он знал по личному горькому опыту, — подводила. И куда чаще, чем хотелось бы. И в самый неподходящий момент.

Говорить об этом Старку он не рисковал. Тот воспринял бы как оскорбление и был бы по-своему прав, но и Стив себя неправым не считал, так что заново перебрал всё, что могло потребоваться, поднёс к губам чашку кофе, появившуюся на краю стола словно по волшебству и, удивлённый, уставился на откровенно ухмыляющегося Старка и на робота, торопливо и на удивление бесшумно отъезжающего на своё обычное место. По пути в угол робот задумался, точно вспомнив о чём-то, подкатился к Тони и, как собака, ждущая похвалы, подставил манипулятор.

— Молодец, Растяпа, молодец, — довольно сказал Старк и потрепал робота по тому месту, где у живого существа могла бы быть голова. Робот заурчал, засвиристел чем-то в глубине и отъехал в свой угол.

Тони перехватил взгляд Стива и развёл руками. — Стелс-технология. Шутка. Просто подкрутил ему кое-что, чтобы он не гремел, как раньше.

— А кофе? — не удержался Стив.

— А, — Старк пожал плечами. — Просто так. Тебе тоже стоит попробовать как-нибудь.

Стив, не привыкший получать что бы то ни было просто так, промолчал и отпил. Было горячо, горько и крепко. У Старка, несмотря на множество недостатков, был вкус к жизни — волшебное умение, которое сам Стив потерял и всё никак не мог найти.

— Время, — напомнил он спустя несколько минут. Старк вынырнул из многослойного содержимого голопланшета (к ним Стив до сих пор не привык) и со стоном поднялся. Сделал пару шагов, замер на мгновение, моргая, словно только что проснулся, недоумённо уставился на очки у Стива на носу. Потом его лицо просветлело, он пробормотал себе под нос:

— Гарнитура же. Допотопная штука, — он хихикнул, потом нахмурился. — Погоди-ка, это вражеская модель. Выбрось её сейчас же.

“Не спал больше суток. Даже не ложился”, — подумал Стив. Едва подписав контракт, переехал в Башню из своей бруклинской квартиры — так было проще, быстрее и легче, он не зависел от коварного нью-йоркского траффика, мог не бояться опоздать и всегда был в радиусе досягаемости.

Кроме всех этих преимуществ, Тони Старк _тоже_ был в радиусе досягаемости, и Стив привык следить за его графиком. Не слишком плотно, но в той вынужденной мере, которая нужна, чтобы обеспечить безопасность объекта…

Вот только Старк давно не был объектом. Да и с самозащитой у него всё было в порядке, кроме тех обидно частых моментов, когда он сам представлял для себя опасность.

— Уже нет, — терпеливо напомнил Стив. Вчера он оставил Старка немножко поработать, и тот зевал через слово. Стив был уверен, что он отправится в спальню прямиком из кабинета, как только досчитает модель очередного Марка, но поглядите-ка на результат. Сидит, травясь кофеином, и спит с открытыми глазами. — Вы купили гугл полтора года тому назад.

— Правда? — Тони поморгал и опомнился. — А, да. Ладно, хочешь таскать эту древность — носи. Эти штуки словно прямиком из сороковых.

— На самом деле из девяностых, — возразил Стив, но читать Старку мораль не стал. Когда между вами хрупкое, совсем недавно возникшее понимание, его хочется беречь.

Хотя Стив с большим удовольствием загнал бы Старка в постель часов на восемь. И вообще поправил бы ему график. Мечты, мечты.

— Мистер Старк, — сказал он, — встреча у вас через пятнадцать минут. Мне предупредить, что вы опоздаете, как обычно, или у вас другие планы?

— Нет, думаю, сегодня я изменю себе и приду вовремя, — решил Тони, выбрался из-за стола и с ухмылкой прибавил, — ещё и галстук повяжу. Пугать всех, так уж пугать по полной. Какой лучше?

Стив остановился за его спиной, привычно чувствуя себя современной версией Дживса. В первые дни, когда Тони пытался отправиться в приличное общество в чём был, а был в джинсах и жуткой футболке, словно вынутой из корзины для грязного белья, дело доходило почти до скандалов, а теперь всё понемногу сгладилось, превратившись в шутку для обоих, безопасное и безобидное поддразнивание без риска обидеть. Стив оглядел целую выставку галстуков, выдвинутую из стенного шкафа какой-то хитрой автоматикой, и выбрал самый сдержанный. Подумал и поменял на чуть более яркий.

— У нас ведь не кризис, — пояснил он свой выбор. — Но и не вечеринка.

— Да боже мой, я в галстуке — это уже повод для вечеринки, — весело фыркнул Тони и лихо повязал галстук, не глянув в зеркало.

— Ну, надеюсь, это не обвалит биржевые котировки, — Стив протянул руку, поправил узел, сдвинув его на миллиметр к центру, и удовлетворённо осмотрел результат. — Можно фотографировать для обложки Форбс. Кстати, съёмка сегодня в три.

— Черт, съёмка! — рыкнул Тони, совершенно про нее забывший. — Почему ты не напомнил о ней вчера? Нет, молчи, ты, скорее всего, напомнил, но я тут же забыл.

Гнев Тони был понятен: съёмка предполагала тонну грима, долгую неподвижность и приличное выражение лица. Всё это он искренне ненавидел и становился невыносим заранее.

В чём-то Стив его понимал. Он и сам не любил съёмки, особенно когда из него пытались лепить современного героя, этакого Капитана Америку, героя старых комиксов, которым он вовсе не был. К счастью, его почти сразу же оставили в покое — у Капитана Америки не могло быть посттравматического расстройства.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы они уложились в два часа, — пообещал он, проникшись к Старку невольным сочувствием и напоминая себе, что уж кто-кто, а Тони Старк хорошо умеет делать жалобные глаза и вертеть всеми, кто поверил. — И отменю поездку на благотворительный бал. Два неприятных события за день — чересчур, не так ли?

“Кроме того, ты не напьёшься там до положения риз”, — подумал он, — “а уж я позабочусь, чтобы эту ночь ты проспал как положено”.

— Ну хоть кто-то меня понимает, — кивнул Тони. — Тем более что в благотворительном бале главное — благотворительность, а чек я уже выписал и вручил.

Что правда, то правда, на благотворительность Тони не жалел, и Стива это приятно удивляло. Он проводил Старка в комнату для совещаний, по дороге бдительно оглядывая десять раз проверенные помещения, и живым изваянием встал за его спиной. Конечно, тут не было и не могло быть чужих, но свои тоже иногда бывают опасны.

Старк профессионально нацепил на лицо располагающую улыбку и принялся слушать, говорить, обещать, льстить, принимать комплименты — то есть, вести важные танцы, не поднимаясь из удобного кресла.

Стив не менее профессионально оценивал риски. Пока что всё было более чем спокойно, будь он менее опытен в том, как стремительно жизнь может покатиться под откос — решил бы, что зря получает зарплату. Он принёс Тони чашку кофе, подал один документ, забрал второй, ответил на вопрос о северном сиянии и его частоте в штате Орегон — будь он проклят, если знал, зачем Тони такие сведения, но это было как-то связано с вышками мобильной связи и точностью данных со спутника, — и по-прежнему не спускал глаз с присутствующих.

Наконец, все важное было сказано или, по меньшей мере, пообещано, и наступил этап обязательной беседы ни о чем под кофе и коньяк. Всё шло по плану, по накатанной дорожке — и всё-таки Стив не мог расслабиться. Что-то — предчувствие ли, опыт ли, он не знал, — не давало ему покоя; он держался поближе к Старку и просто чувствовал, как волоски на шее встают дыбом. Старк заметил, поднял вопросительно бровь. Стив покачал головой — формальных причин тревожиться не было, — и приготовился терпеть недовольство Тони во время съёмок. Фотографы уже топтались в студии, девушка-гримёр перебирала кисточки, осветитель настроил свет и отошёл в сторону.

— Господи, как я это ненавижу, — проговорил Старк, обваливаясь в вертящееся кресло и закрывая глаза. — Лампы жгутся. Я тут ослепну. Уберите эту волосатую дрянь, она щекочется. Кто-нибудь, принесите кофе!

— Мистер Старк, не могли бы вы помолчать минутку? Кожа шевелится, — пролепетала гримёр. Она только-только закончила с причёской и пыталась подступиться к лицу, но Тони не дал ей такой возможности.

— Эта ваша дрянь воняет так, что глаза режет, — заявил он и совершенно алогично поторопил, — давайте уже, ну, мне тут что, до завтрашнего вечера сидеть?

Гримёрша, казалось, готова была разрыдаться. Она поставила баночку, забракованную Старком, взяла другую, забраковала, подхватила следующую и немедленно выронила из рук. Стив подхватил грозившую разбиться склянку в воздухе, мельком глянул на содержимое — и мгновенно перешёл в боевой режим.

Секунду спустя анализатор в очках засиял красным, а гримёр, охнув, рванулась к окну, оттолкнув Стива с недевичьей силой и почти успев сбить с ног вскочившего Старка.

Впрочем, Стив всё равно успел.

 

-3-

 

— Твою мать, — сказал Старк, глядя на то, как Стив вяжет неудачливой убийце руки. — Вот и не верь предчувствиям.

— Если они у тебя были, почему не сказал? — Стив положил на дёргающиеся запястья ещё виток ремня. — Джарвис, объяви всем, что мистеру Старку нехорошо и съёмка отменяется. Ты её знаешь?

— Можно подумать, — ехидно ответствовал Старк, — ты сам со мной поделился подозрениями. Подними ей голову, дай посмотреть. Нет. То есть так, навскидку, не вспомню. Может, и спал когда-то. Джарвис?

— На поиск соответствий в самом лучшем случае уйдёт примерно двадцать минут, — отозвался тот. — Поверните её к сканеру.

Стив поднял девицу за плечи и развернул к возникшей в воздухе алой светящейся полосе. Та неторопливо прошлась по пальцам связанных рук, переместилась к лицу, задержалась напротив глаз. Девица зажмурилась. За всё время с момента своего броска она не произнесла ни слова.

— Это не поможет, мисс, — вежливо сообщил Джарвис. — Данные сетчатки сняты. Зубной ряд не требуется. Мистер Старк, мне нужен образец яда.

— Это сколько угодно, — Тони махнул рукой в сторону баночки. — Раз уж Стивовы очки на него сработали, это вряд ли что-то редкое.

Вспомнив об очках, Стив подобрал их с пола. Слетев с него во время броска, они приземлились удачно и не разлетелись вдребезги, а только слегка треснули. Стив пощёлкал по ним пальцем, и последние данные проступили на покрывшихся недовольной рябью линзах.

— Кто на тебя охотится? — спросил он, просматривая крошечные строчки. — Есть идеи?

Тони скривил рот.

— Кто угодно. Я лакомый кусочек.

“Да уж, не поспоришь”, — подумал Стив, но вслух спросил:

— И всё-таки. Новый конкурент? Недавняя любовная история? Идейный враг?

— Этих можешь сбрасывать со счетов, — Старк передёрнул плечами. — Их на подходе отсекает Джарвис. Да и мало кто рискует со мной связываться, мне уже не двадцать и я уже достаточно злобный и зубастый.

Это заявление Стив решил не комментировать. В том, что Тони Старк может быть той ещё акулой бизнеса, он не сомневался и склонен был поверить его экспертному мнению. Уж кто-кто, а Тони разбирался в покушениях на себя самого, и его доводам можно было в какой-то степени доверять.

— Хорошо, кто тогда? — спросил он, перебирая в памяти всё, что знал о предыдущих, по счастью, неудачных покушениях на Старка. Десять Колец, Мандарин, Обадайя Стейн, ближайший соратник покойного отца, неустановленные лица… Тони притягивал к себе неприятности, как магнитом, и чаще всего выходил сухим из воды, хотя бывало, конечно, по-разному. — Достаточно могущественный, не заинтересованный в твоих деньгах, а только в физическом устранении. Жестокий. Эта дрянь разъела бы тебе кожу, особенно под лампами.

— ГИДРА, — сказал Тони хмуро. — Больше некому. И раз так, то у моей несостоявшейся убийцы вполне может быть пара сюрпри…

От внезапного резкого сигнала — Джарвис не поскупился на громкость сирены, — они подскочили оба, причём Стив рефлекторно прикрыл собой Старка, развернулся к креслу, в котором сидела гримёрша, и с первого же взгляда понял, что они опоздали.

— Остановка сердцебиения, предположительно цианид, — сказал Джарвис.

— Твою же мать, — сказал Тони. — Мы два чёртовых идиота. Впрочем, она бы всё равно не раскололась.

Глядя на вспухшее, в цианотических пятнах, мёртвое лицо Стив был совершенно с ним согласен.

-4-

 

— Я же говорил. Говорил же?

— Роуди, да уймись ты, ради всего святого, — не выдержал Старк. Все они — он, Стив, примчавшийся Роуди и голопроекция Пеппер, — были вне себя, только Джарвис хранил олимпийское спокойствие. — Ты говорил, я послушал, чем ты недоволен? Даже Стив доволен, он не зря получает жалованье!

— Я не доволен, — возразил Стив, косясь на голографическую Пеппер. Та стояла или, вернее, висела в воздухе, не касаясь пола подошвами дорогих туфель. — Я должен был среагировать раньше.

— Да брось, тут сам Джеймс Бонд не среагировал бы раньше, — утешил Старк, — или этот, как его… ещё из каждого утюга?

— Кевин Костнер, — подсказала Пеппер. — То есть Фрэнк Фармер.

— Один чёрт, — отмахнулся Старк. Растяпа, горестно жужжа, проехал где-то позади их спин, забился в угол и остановился, печально посвистывая. Тони подозвал его, погладил по манипулятору, что-то шепнул — и робот отчётливо приободрился. — Мы наняли Стива, чтобы он меня берёг. Он меня сберёг. Где тут повод для недовольства?

Роуди хлопнул ладонью по столу так, что успокоившийся было Растяпа панически засвиристел и метнулся под стол, едва не свалив его и заставив Пеппер отплыть на пару шагов назад.

— Роуди, пожалуйста, — сказала она.

— Да, Роуди, пожалуйста, — согласился Тони. — Хотя должен признать, что в чём-то ты снова оказался прав.

— Извините, — выговорил Роуди, бледно-кофейный от злости. Пот проступил у него над верхней губой.- У меня моральная травма после операции спасения в пустыне.

“Коллеги”, — с нездоровым юмором подумал Стив.

— Сегодня тебя спасла случайность и реакция Стива, — продолжал Роуди. — А завтра…

— Я понял, понял, — отозвался Старк, — Растяпа сейчас привезёт белую простыню, я ею обмотаюсь и немедленно поползу на кладбище.

Пару секунд Роуди громко дышал, потом сообщил, кривясь:

— Фуранокумарин плюс нейротоксин PhTx3. Рассказать, что бы с тобой случилось?

— Представляю в общих чертах, Стив и Джарвис меня хором просветили, — буркнул Старк. — Пузыри по всем поверхностям, обморок, паралич дыхания.

— Неконтролируемая эрекция, — сказала голограмма Пеппер, не меняясь в лице. — Также называемая приапизмом. Ты бы до последнего не спохватился.

Мужчины уставились на неё. Голограмма пожала плечами.

— Думаю, Роуди пытается сказать, что ты, несмотря ни на что, сделал правильный выбор, попросить продолжать в том же духе и хорошенько напугать на будущее. Потому что всё это очень дурно пахнет, ГИДРА не отступит, покушение может повториться в любой момент, и нам нужно быть начеку. Я правильно тебя поняла, Джеймс?

— Идеально, — благодарно пробормотал Роуди, поглядел на Стива и повторил уже в его адрес, — спасибо. Эта проклятая ГИДРА не уймётся, пока существует. Сперва расправилась с отцо…

Тони перекосило, а голограмма Пеппер кашлянула, и Роудс умолк.

— В общем, спасибо, — повторил он. — Надеюсь, теперь-то Тони не будет прятаться от тебя по мастерским.

— Это было всего раз, — возмутился Старк. — Стресс-интервью и тестовое задание в условиях, приближённых к боевым. Я же не мог вообще никак его не проверить, прости, Стив, но…

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Стив, совершенно не уязвлённый. К тому же тогда он нашёл Тони почти сразу, и часа не прошло. — Я и так не планировал манкировать своими обязанностями, так что…

— Ты же не можешь быть рядом с Тони круглые сутки, — Роуди дёрнул щекой. — Как и я. Как и все остальные. Никто этого не выдержит, а того, кто всё-таки выдержит, не выдержит сам Тони, прости, дружище, без обид.

— У меня есть пара идей по этому поводу, — хмыкнул Старк и поглядел на Стива задумчиво. — Ты что-то хотел сказать?

— Только то, что я могу, — Стив понадеялся на то, что это звучит достаточно по-деловому. — По крайней мере столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы придумать, как справиться с ГИДРой.

Роуди присвистнул, а Старк уставился на него весёлыми глазами, мальчишески-задорными, удивительно счастливыми для человека, чудом избежавшего мучительной смерти и выслушавшего пятнадцатиминутную нотацию от испуганных друзей.

— Договорились, — сказал он. — Я подниму тебе жалованье.

— Перечисли прибавку в фонд реабилитации ветеранов, — посоветовал Стив, удивляясь неожиданному и, пожалуй, неоправданному воодушевлению, поднимавшемуся внутри. — Им нужнее.

Голо-Пеппер и Роуди обменялись взглядами, а Тони ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— Замётано. Будешь экономить на психологах, Кэп? Привычная обстановка всеобщего пизде…

— Тони, — укоризненно сказал Стив. — Здесь же дама.

Впрочем, объяснение собственной неправедной радости он принял. Действительно, почему бы ещё он снова чувствовал себя так, как чувствовал? На своём месте. Полезным. На удивление цельным, как давно уже не бывало. Конечно, дело было в опасности. В том, что он опять был там, где в любую секунду могло случиться что угодно — и всё дальнейшее зависело только от тебя. От твоего умения, от твоих сил, от тебя самого.

— Справиться с ГИДРой, серьёзно, — сказал Роуди. — А ты серьёзный парень.

— Ага, он такой, — легко подтвердил Старк, прежде чем Стив успел открыть рот. — Ещё какой. И у меня срочная идея, даже несколько, — он запустил руку в тщательно уложенные волосы и за пять секунд превратил их в воронье гнездо. — Джарвис!

— К вашим услугам, сэр.

— По-моему, — сказал Роуди, задумчиво глядя на Пеппер, — у них тут всё на мази.

— Стив, — не слушая его, потребовал Старк, — скажи-ка, как ты относишься к нестандартным типам вооружения?

— Точно на мази, — сказала Пеппер, попрощалась и, словно Чеширский кот, медленно истаяла в воздухе.

— Пока-пока, — вслед ей сказал Старк. — Ну так как, Стив?

— Мы не будем взрывать всё вокруг, чтобы добраться до ГИДРы, — твёрдо сказал Стив, зная, на что Старк способен сгоряча. — Нормально отношусь. Мне как-то пришлось рвать дрова голыми руками.

— Вижу, вас и вправду можно оставить без лишних опасений, — сказал Роуди, с хрустом вертя шеей. — Стив, на пару слов?

— Голыми руками, да? — Старк выудил из воздуха планшет и стал вызывать одну за другой какие-то сложные схемы. — Как-нибудь покажешь мне. Роуди, тебе бы поспать.

— ...сказал человек, не спавший двое суток, — проворчал Стив, поднимаясь вслед за Роуди. — Полковник?

— Капитан, — сказал Роуди, косясь на Старка. Того словно заметала электронная метель; синеватые и зелёные полупрозрачные линии сплетались вокруг, поднимались таблицами, опадали и поднимались вновь. — Я не то чтобы сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, я сам тебя рекомендовал, но… к чёрту, да, сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся. Это же ГИДРа. За ней гоняются ещё со второй Мировой, и что-то пока безрезультатно.

Стив тоже покосился на Старка. Тони как раз вертел в воздухе какую-то неясную, но на удивление привлекательную, по мнению Стива, модель. Что-то вроде выпуклого диска. Тони явно был поглощён своим занятием полностью, как токующий глухарь — песней, так что у Стива была возможность говорить начистоту.

— Полковник Роудс…

— Роуди. Мы тут все бесцеремонные типы, капитан.

— Роуди, — повторил Стив. — У нас не слишком богатый выбор. Ведь они не отстанут. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю, сам Тони знает. Если уж могущественная организация объявила его персональным врагом…

— Но это же ГИДРА, — напомнил Роуди. Стив чувствовал в нём что-то ещё, что-то скрытое и не имевшее отношения к формальной теме разговора, но торопить не хотел, только сказал:

— Значит, потребуется больше усилий.

— Да, и больше осторожности, — согласился Роуди, решился и сказал, — Стив. У Тони куча недостатков.

— Я в курсе, — кивнул Стив, думая о том, что Роуди слишком чтит субординацию, чтобы прямо высказать всё, что накипело на душе. — Это нормально. У всех свои недостатки.

— Стив, ты на него работаешь… сколько? Три месяца? — Роуди покосился на Старка, заметённого сияющими данными чуть не с головой, и прибавил, морщась, — я не пытаюсь сказать, что твой опыт ничего не стоит. Просто я знаю Тони куда дольше.

— Я не покушаюсь на место лучшего друга Тони Старка, — быстро сказал Стив, ожидая негодования в ответ. Вместо этого Роуди уставился на него и часто заморгал.

— Это так выглядит? Боже, нет, не в этом проблема, — он отогнал подкатившегося было Растяпу и пояснил, понизив голос, — я о другом. Это были, по сравнению с обычным положением дел, очень спокойные три месяца. Уверен, и твоими стараниями в том числе. И вот только теперь всё становится как всегда: Тони рискует жизнью, я на него ору, Пеппер обеспечивает тылы. Я не уверен, что… ну, словом, мне бы на твоём месте было бы проще в Ираке. Понятнее и не так похоже на Безумное Чаепитие в кроличьей норе.

— Ну, тут примерно так всё и устроено, — кивнул Стив, — но я не собираюсь убегать с криками ужаса. Не в моих правилах.

— Хорошо, потому что есть ещё одно обстоятельство, — вздохнул Роуди. — Ты очень нравишься Тони. Это такая редкость, чтобы ему кто-нибудь нравился, я имею в виду, по-настоящему. Он ведь капризный и переменчивый, наш Тони, и требования у него до небес.

— Это верно, — кивнул Стив. — Он и капризный, и сложный в общении, и эта его ужасная привычка питаться одним кофе и тоннами закупать предметы искусства, и...

Роуди молчал и смотрел на него как-то странно. Словно видел что-то, чего не ожидал увидеть — хотя о привычках Тони уж точно знал больше других.

— ...но он ведь и с себя требует не меньше, — закончил Стив, смущённый этим взглядом едва ли не больше, чем собственным спичем в адрес нанимателя. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, — покачал головой Роуди. — Нет, Стив. Всё в порядке. Даже лучше, чем я ожидал.

После этого он, ничего больше не объясняя, отправился восвояси, а Тони, вынырнув из схем, спросил:

— Закончили мыть мне кости? Идём в святая святых.

В лабораториях, которые Тони предпочитал называть мастерскими (Стив, честно говоря, тоже предпочитал неуютному, отдающему медицинскими штучками слову другое, привычное, словно до сих пор пахнущее свежим деревом и сохнущим лаком, хотя никакого дерева в святая святых Старка не водилось), Тони полез под стол, долго там рылся, вынырнул всклокоченный, с полосой чего-то чёрного поперёк щеки, но торжествующий.

— Вот, — сказал он, потрясая металлическим диском, который Стив немедленно узнал, хоть до сих пор видел только мельком, в схеме. — Растяпа!

Робот, следовавший за Старком по пятам, подкатился и с готовностью подставил манипулятор.

— Держи и не роняй, — велел Старк, поглядел на Стива и скомандовал, — пистолет у тебя при себе. Выстрели в него.

— В Растяпу?! — ужаснулся Стив.

— В щит, — поправил Старк, нетерпеливо стуча ногой по полу. — Ну или дай мне, я сам. Приятно видеть, что ты так за него переживаешь.

Стив, чувствуя себя живодёром, потянул из кобуры кольт.

— Девятнадцать-одиннадцать, боже*, — Старк закатил глаза. — Нужно присмотреть тебе что-нибудь поновей и получше.

— Ничего не может быть лучше классики, — пробормотал Стив, поднял руку. Растяпа держал щит и взволнованно посвистывал. Стив прицелился — и опустил руку.

— Послушай, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Тони. Тот следил за происходящим со странным выражением лица. — Я понимаю, что скорее всего выстрел ему не навредит, и вообще он робот, но…

— Дай сюда, — скомандовал Старк, подставляя руку. Стив покачал головой и отступил на шаг. — Чёрт. А ведь ты и вправду хороший парень, Стив Роджерс. И как тебя только занесло…

— Пошёл за другом, — напомнил Стив, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. Он только что в некотором роде опозорился, и Старк вполне мог решить, что обойдётся без мягкотелого, с дурацкими предрассудками телохранителя, который не может просто так выстрелить в комплект двух железяк, одна из которых всё равно что живая. — Ты же знаешь.

— Да нет, как тебя угораздило попасть _ко мне_ , — непонятно сказал Тони и отступил. — Ладно, хорошо. Попробуем прогнать стандартными тестами. Растяпа, давай щит сюда и принеси нам кофе.

Робот отдал щит, как показалось Стиву, с недоумением и облегчением. Но этого, конечно, быть не могло.

Как не могло быть ещё многого. Например, Тони Старк не мог уснуть чуть не на полуслове, устроившись на щите щекой и спустив яркий рот на сторону, пока Стив на пять минут отлучился, и не мог выглядеть таким… беззащитным, да. Стив попытался разлучить его с щитом, но Тони впился в предмет своей рабочей страсти намертво, и в спальню их пришлось нести вдвоём.

Впрочем, Стив не возражал.

 

-5-

 

Сияющий свежей краской щит промелькнул в воздухе, снёс мишень, отрикошетил во вторую, разбил и её. Стиву не пришлось даже напрягаться: баланс был идеальным, щит сам возвращался в руку, как его ни бросай.

Тони следил за ним блестящими глазами, и Стив, в который раз поймав щит на руку, обернулся к нему и сказал:

— У меня просто не хватит слов, чтобы поблагодарить.

— Для себя же стараюсь, — отмахнулся Старк. — Эта штука лежала без дела лет двадцать, если не дольше. Отец когда-то занимался исследованиями вибраниума, ну и… — он вздохнул и потянулся, вставая. — Прогоним ещё пару тестов?

— Почему нет, — Стив с наслаждением взвесил на руке своё новое оружие. Каким-то образом Тони удалось угадать всё то, чего Стив, до сих пор довольствовавшийся стандартным вооружением, и сам о себе не знал, и это было всё равно что получить подарок на Рождество. Вымечтанный в полной тайне, слишком дорогой, чтобы даже надеяться, редкостный и недоступный — и всё-таки реальный, приятно оттягивающий руку. — Опять положишь его под пресс?

— Нет, у меня идея получше, — Тони опрокинул в себя остатки кофе из стаканчика и встал. — Марк-4.

Стив заслонился щитом и покрепче упёрся ногами в бетон. За неделю, отделявшую их от дня покушения, он узнал о костюмах Тони куда больше, чем мог бы узнать из пресс-релизов и красочных шпионских статей в таблоидах. Масса, спецификации, особенности вооружения, скорость и энергия удара — Тони не скупился на объяснения и не утаивал ничего, что здорово удивляло и, пожалуй, немного пугало.

Поначалу Стив пытался намекать на то, что интеллектуальная собственность Старка — не то, что положено знать телохранителю и личному секретарю. Потом уже напрямую заявил, что не знает физику в таком объёме, чтобы понимать выкладки, которые Тони выдавал ему, не сверяясь ни с какими записями, прямо из головы.

— Меняй приоритеты, — отрезал Старк, когда об этом зашла речь. — Мне не надо, чтобы ты мог разобрать и собрать броню с закрытыми глазами, как автомат, но если тебе вдруг потребуется её использовать… — он помолчал и продолжил совсем другим, задумчивым тоном, — а я, предположим, буду не в состоянии…

— Это моя работа, чтобы ты был в состоянии, — упёрся Стив, но спецификации, коды управления и некоторые хитрости выучил назубок и теперь знал, чего ждать.

Марк-4 был одной из самых удачных моделей и самой быстрой, к тому же оснащённой репульсорами. Атака такой мощи могла бы, пожалуй, справиться со щитом. Впрочем, не попробуешь — не узнаешь.

Больше всего Стива поражало то, какими бесшумными были костюмы — или, точнее, как тихо мог передвигаться Тони, облачённый в броню. И это парень, который регулярно цеплялся за углы стола и опрокидывал локтем кофейные чашки!

Броня что-то делала с ним. Что-то давала ему, и не только защиту, это-то было бы понятно. Нет, в броне Тони словно бы становился героем из комиксов. И выше ростом. Стив перехватил щит удобнее и сказал:

— Можно начинать.

— Знаешь, кэп, — отозвался Старк новым, чуточку лязгающим голосом, — меня так и тянет врезать со всего духу. Но попробуем на минимуме, — он поднял руку. — Не хочу тебя покалечить. Может, просто поставишь его у стенки и отойдёшь?

— Нет, — сказал Стив. — Мне нужно знать, насколько хорошо он держит удар.

Тони помедлил ещё пару секунд, давая ему возможность собраться с силами — или сам собирался с силами, Стив не мог сказать наверняка, — и ударил.

Если бы не вспышка репульсорного луча, Стив бы решил, что Старк промазал.

— Ничего, — сказал он недоверчиво. — Ещё раз?

В этот раз вспышка была ярче, как и результат. По краю щита пробежали крошечные искры — точь-в-точь огни Святого Эльма — и больше ничего.

Старк откинул маску.

— Стив, — сказал он. — Я попробую… скажем, шестьдесят процентов. Не против?

— Кто здесь эксперт по оружию? — Стив поднял щит повыше и кивнул. — Давай.

Луч ударил в самый центр щита, вспышка отпечаталась зелёным пятном на сетчатке — и Стив по-прежнему даже руки не напряг. Вся энергия удара уходила куда-то, не производя никакого эффекта.

— Сто процентов? — предложил Стив, проморгавшись и выглядывая из-за края. Он оглядел щит. На нём даже не попортилась краска. — Рискнёшь?

— Рискуешь-то больше ты, чем я, — Тони поднял руку и сказал задумчиво, — знаешь, доверие обязывает.

Стив даже не нашёлся, что ответить. Говорить с Тони Старком о доверии было само по себе настолько неловко, что пальцы поджимались, а уж говорить с ним о _своём_ доверии…

Но отрицать его тоже не получалось.

— Это в том смысле, что тебе лень искать другого секретаря, если с этим что-нибудь случится? — пошутил он, и градус неловкости подскочил ещё на пару десятков делений.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — Тони приподнялся на пару дюймов от пола, покачался в задумчивости, невольно напомнив Стиву о мисс Поттс, и опустился снова. — Готов?

— Всегда, — отозвался Стив, прикрыл глаза — сетчатку не натренируешь, а жаль, и он не хотел ходить, перемаргиваясь с ало-зелёной светомузыкой в поле зрения, до конца дня. — Бей.

Тони ударил. На этот раз Стив почувствовал, как щит дрожит в руке — тугой, почти живой дрожью разгневанного сильного существа.

— Как на рыбалке, — пробормотал он. Старк удивлённо на него уставился, и Стив попытался сгладить неловкость за привычным деловым тоном, — этот щит действительно держит удар.

— Нет, это _ты_ держишь удар, — нелогично возразил Тони, отбросив маску. Лицо у него было задумчивое и блестело от проступившего пота. Стиву пришло в голову, что в костюме, должно быть, жарковато, но эту мысль он отбросил как маловероятную. — Ну и щит, да. Потому что я гений и скопидом, и вовремя вспомнил про вибраниум полувековой давности.

— Скопидом, — повторил Стив, усмехаясь и оглядывая идеальный, практически стерильный порядок, в котором Тони содержал лаборатории. Спускаясь сюда в первый раз, он ожидал увидеть хаос — и был поражён тем, что на самом деле всё стояло на своих местах. — А с виду и не скажешь.

— Это ты ещё в запасниках не был, — отозвался Старк и подступил к нему ещё на шажок. — Туда мы с Джарвисом скидываем всё, что пока что не нужно, но, может, когда и пригодится, и туда даже я побаиваюсь ходить без карты и фонаря, и… нет, стой, я не об этом. Ты не стал стрелять в Растяпу, но позволил мне выстрелить в себя. Вот это уже действительно интересно, не находишь?

— Если так посмотреть… — Стив заставил себя расслабить плечи. Разговор его не пугал, но заставлял чувствовать себя ужасно некомфортно. — Пожалуй, есть чему удивляться.

— Можно списать на бережное отношение к чужому имуществу, — предложил Старк. Глаза у него блестели весельем и тревогой, и Стив не понимал ни того, ни другого. — Хотя Растяпа не так уж дорого стоит, я хочу сказать, собирал я его из чего попало, так что…

— Мистер Старк, — сказал Стив, досадливо поморщился и поправился, глядя в просиявшие ехидством глаза, — Тони. Я покрепче Растяпы и сам могу решать, на что соглашаться.

— Вот она, свобода выбора, — проворчал Тони. Растяпа некстати засвиристел и покатился на звуки своего имени; Старк, не оборачиваясь, отмахнулся от него, и робот замер. — Сложно с ней, машинам куда проще, согласен?

— Согласен, но не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

Тони дёрнул углом рта и признался:

— Тяну время.

На самом деле Стив не был удивлён тому, что случилось сразу за этим. Когда ты сам отчаянно хочешь поцеловать кого-то — пусть даже этот кто-то упакован в титановый сплав, и твой босс, и совершенно неподходящий объект для вожделения, и… — словом, когда ты сам настроен на него, сосредоточен и сконцентрирован на нём, предчувствие поцелуя превращается в твёрдую уверенность.

Но он всё-таки был удивлён. Не позволяя себе думать о Старке никак иначе, кроме как о боссе и испытании господнем, посланным ему за невесть какие грехи, Стив всё-таки изумлялся тому, как всё быстро закрутилось.

Тони касался его горячими мягкими губами, дышал воздухом, который Стив выдыхал всё чаще, влажными мазками языка уговаривал поддаться.

Не то чтобы Стив нуждался в уговорах. Он сжал пальцы на холодном металле наплечников, потянул Старка к себе, накрывая ртом подвижный живой рот, чувствуя непривычное давление краёв шлема, и поцеловал, как умел.

Оказалось и вполовину не так страшно, как он думал. Старк не упирался и даже не кусался от избытка чувств, и не язвил, чего Стив втайне опасался, и не отстранялся с надменным видом, чего Стив опасался ещё больше, только вёл за собой и позволял вести себя.

Потом Тони отстранился, облизываясь и блестя глазами.

— Всегда знал, что пара выстрелов в упор — именно то, что по-настоящему сближает, — сообщил он, и Стив рассмеялся, не удержавшись.

— Точно.

К его удивлению, Старк расхохотался в ответ.

— Бросай щит, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Будем учиться работать в паре.

Это была самая длинная и самая необычная прелюдия в жизни Стива. И самая возбуждающая притом. Спуску Тони он не давал, и тот отвечал ему полной и абсолютной взаимностью, мотаясь по обширному пустому ангару, атакуя, отбиваясь и атакуя снова — всё это с явным наслаждением, ещё и шутить успевал. Потом Стив очень удачно врезал ему щитом, сбил с траектории, перехватил за опустошённое предплечье и прижал к полу.

— Ты же знаешь, — сказал Старк, чуть задыхаясь и отщёлкивая маску, — что в Марке всегда есть дополнительное вооружение, да?

Стив многозначительно постучал пальцем по пустым гнёздам, из которых Тони совсем недавно выпустил весь боезаряд. Тренировочный, разумеется, но и с этим, многократно облегчённым вариантом вооружения, Старк заставил Стива как следует попотеть.

Приятно было сознавать, что и сам Стив в долгу не остался. К тренировкам он относился с предельной серьёзностью, а уж после того, как они с Тони поцеловались, считал себя попросту обязанным проявить высшую степень профессионализма. Хотя бы пока это возможно.

— Ну да, — согласился Старк, косясь на лишённую возможности ударить руку. — Но кое-что у меня за душой всё-таки осталось. Даже сейчас.

Стив, уже догадываясь, улыбнулся, и Старк не подвёл, поцеловал опять.

— Надеюсь, — сказал Стив, когда пахнущий потом и металлом поцелуй закончился, — этим конкретным методом ты с ГИДРой бороться не станешь.

Тони заверил, что нет.

 

-6-

 

— Ох, надо же, — проворчал Старк, когда Стив, едва дождавшись, пока хитрая машинерия выкрутит его из костюма, наложил на него руки. — Всегда знал, что военные парни не тянут кота за хвост, и…

— Ну и трепло же вы, мистер Старк, — улыбаясь, ответил Стив, стягивая с Тони старую футболку. Реактор в смуглой груди смотрелся до странного органично и на секунду ослепил его, когда Стив наклонился за поцелуем. — Если серьёзно передумал, скажи.

— Дожидайся, — хмыкнул Тони, изворачиваясь в трикотажном плену. — Даром, что ли, я на тебя всё это время облизывался?

— А ты облизывался? — изумился Стив, ладонями согревая прохладные лопатки. Встрёпанные волосы Тони щекотали ему щёку, влажное дыхание грело и холодило губы. — Я не замечал.

— Да ты бы и господа бога не заметил, если бы у него не было наставленной на меня пушки, — Тони запустил пальцы в волосы Стива и потянулся, поднимаясь на цыпочки. — Я не то чтобы по парням, но ты — что-то особенное, верь мне, я не каждому такое говорю. Даже не каждому сотому… чёрт, звучит всё ужасней, — он раздражённо и жалобно уставился на Стива. — Почему со словами всегда так трудно?

— Потому что думаешь ты цифрами, — без сомнений ответил Стив. — По большей части. Ты пытаешься мне сказать, что не играл за другую лигу?

— Уж эти мне эвфемизмы, — отозвался Старк, бодро освобождая Стива от галстука и принимаясь за рубашку, — но, в общем, да. Будь со мной понежней, герой.

— Буду, — пообещал Стив, подхватил Тони под задницу и поднял на руки. — Цепляйся.

— И это за мной закрепилась устойчивая слава наглеца, — Тони рассиялся улыбкой ему в лицо, обхватил руками за шею. — А сам-то ты как, пробовал?

— Нет, — честно сказал Стив. — Но, гм…

— Знаю, — пришёл на помощь Тони. — Ты — хороший парень.

Стив не знал, что на такое ответить. Вместо разговоров он прижал Тони к себе, с тревожной радостью чувствуя в руках живую тяжесть, поцеловал, запоздало изумляясь тому, как далеко всё зашло, понёс к выходу. Растяпа, свистнув, покатился следом, и Стив обернулся и покачал головой.

— Побудь здесь, — попросил он. Растяпа приостановился и неуверенно поводил манипулятором. — Это не для детских глаз.

Тони расхохотался и позволил унести себя из ангара. Он позволил ещё очень многое, и сам Стив не остался в долгу. До сих пор он не думал, что может увлечённо вылизывать чей-то член, или вздрагивать от удовольствия, запуская пальцы в зад другому парню, но Тони словно вынес за скобки все “можно” и “нельзя”, так что Стив с облегчением последовал его примеру и был вознаграждён.

Тяжело дышащий, распластавшийся под ним, раскрытый и откровенно счастливый Тони Старк был зрелищем редким, прекрасным и, как смутно подозревал Стив, неповторимым.

— Ещё, — требовал он, выгибая спину и бесстыдно втирая в себя очередной скользкий плевок смазки. Та отчаянно пахла корицей, словно имбирный пряник, и Стив посмеялся бы над этим, если бы мог думать хоть о чём-нибудь, кроме как о Тони. — Ещё, Стив.

После долгого перерыва — со времени, когда у Стива было что-то по-настоящему серьёзное, прошло столько, что он и сосчитать не мог, — тело, радуясь открывшимся возможностям, всё никак не могло уняться.

Кажется, Старку это нравилось. После очередного оргазма — бурного, с хриплым воплем и рассыпавшимися по смуглому животу белыми бусинами-каплями, — он облизнулся и обнял Стива за потную шею.

— Ты — нечто, кэп, — сказал он хрипло. — Если вырублюсь — не уходи, кровати на всех хватит.

Стив, у которого всё плыло в голове, только кивнул — и, когда несколькими часами спустя Тони действительно отключился и задышал ему в плечо, позволил себе закрыть глаза.

Это была не первая его тихая ночь со времён Ирака. Но первая, когда он не просто сумел не закричать, но и вообще не увидел, парашюта, падающего с небес, как горящий одуванчиковый зонтик.

 

-7-

 

Не-голографическая Пеппер могла дать сто очков форы своей искусственной ипостаси. Не то чтобы Стив ожидал чего другого, но всё-таки был приятно удивлён.

— Я на полчаса, не больше, — сообщила она после приветствий, — меня опять ждут во Франкфурте. Всё нужно контролировать самой, и нет, Тони, это не упрёк. Хотя мог бы быть.

— Приятно слышать, — ухмыльнулся Старк, поставил перед ней чашку кофе и уселся напротив, рассеянно счищая с растянутой футболки застывший композит. — Потому что мы тут немножко заняты, и Стив считает, что меня пока что рано выпускать на публику, ты же знаешь, какие лентяи эти телохранители.

— Тони, — одёрнула она, глядя на Стива. Тот покосился на расслабленное, мирное лицо Тони, зацепился взглядом за тёмное пятно на шее, отвёл глаза, зная, что от всевидящего ока Пеппер этого не скроешь, да Тони и не станет скрывать.

— Ради бога, капитан, — сказала Пеппер, верно расценив его молчание. — Я не строгая мамочка, которая явилась с инспекцией...

— Не верь ей, — быстро вставил Старк, ухмыляясь. Пеппер одарила его многообещающим взглядом. Тони это нисколько не смутило. — Да, я гадкий мальчишка. Ты об этом знала, когда подписывала контракт.

— Осторожней, — предупредила Пеппер, сочувственно глядя на Стива, — не то капитан…

— Стив, пожалуйста.

— ...Стив может решить, что у тебя слабость к наёмным работникам, — закончила Пеппер. — На самом деле нет, Стив, это простой побочный эффект трудоголизма. Нет времени на романы на расстоянии.

Стив перехватил её взгляд, брошенный на Тони — тёплый, спокойный взгляд женщины, принявшей мужчину со всеми его слабостями и глупыми затеями, — и подумал, что ревновать к ней невозможно. У Пеппер Поттс было её собственное прошлое с Тони Старком, и это прошлое было как фотография тёплого дня давно ушедшей осени, взятая в рамку и согревающая одним видом.

— Честное слово, мисс Поттс…

— Пеппер, пожалуйста, — она улыбнулась, возвращая ему его же недавнюю просьбу.

— Пеппер. Так вот, я, гм, не думал, что вы пытаетесь меня уязвить.

— Хорошо, потому что я не пыталась, — Пеппер отпила из чашки и спросила напрямую, — что насчёт ваших планов? Я хочу сказать, любой нормальный человек сначала решил бы хорошенько повоевать с ужасной организацией, протянувшей свои щупальца по всему миру, а потом, обдумав всё как следует, отказался бы от идеи.

— Ну, покажи мне тут хоть одного нормального, — ухмыльнулся Тони. Стив кивнул. Нормальные у Старка не выживали. — Так что нет, не передумали. А что? Ты поглупела от переутомления и решила попробовать нас переубедить?

Пеппер поглядела на него с укоризной.

— Ещё пара слов в этом направлении, и я подготовлю иск.

— Ну прости, прости, — Тони отчаянно зевнул и влил в себя полчашки кофе разом. — Ночка была та ещё.

— Заметно, — суховато кивнула Пеппер. Никакого осуждения в ней Стив не заметил, хоть и напрягся рефлекторно. — Но я здесь не за этим. Вчера со мной связался один довольно странный тип.

Тони поднял брови, ожидая продолжения.

— Сказал, что обратился бы напрямую к тебе, — не разочаровала Пеппер, — но в последнее время ты абсолютно, м-м-м…

— Недосягаем, его вот стараниями, — подсказал Тони, глядя на Стива. — Это комплимент, если что. Так что за парень?

— На вид вполне безобидный, но в курсе твоих недавних проблем с гримёром, — ответила Пеппер, — сам похож на бухгалтера. Вежливый, — прибавила она. — Долго извинялся, что пришёл без приглашения. У меня от него мороз по коже.

— Я бы тоже напрягся, — кивнул Стив. — Он сказал, что хотел?

— Упомянул ГИДРу, я потому и приехала так спешно, — Пеппер допила кофе и поднялась. — Оставил визитку.

Тони протянул руку и получил в неё простой белый прямоугольник с короткой строчкой цифр и одним-единственным словом.

— Щ.И.Т., — сказал Стив, изучив визитку. — Джарвис?

— Видишь, — вполголоса заметил Тони, — он уже адаптировался. Даже очки снял.

Стив попытался вспомнить, где его очки, и пришёл к выводу, что в ангаре.

— Мы с Джарвисом постараемся узнать всё, что можно, об этом… он назвался?

— Агент Фил Коулсон, — Пеппер проводила визитку тревожным взглядом. — Он знает и о ГИДРе. Это… беспокоит. Не знаю, что за кашу вы заварили, но мне показалось, что дело не столько в том, что ГИДРа покушалась на Тони, а в том, что вы решили не ограничиваться пассивной защитой.

— Ты же знаешь, Пеп, лучшая защита — нападение, — Тони развёл руками. — Я с ним свяжусь. Интересный, должно быть, парень.

— И ещё раз проверим все системы безопасности Башни, — сказал Стив. — Спасибо, Пеппер.

Поттс поглядела на него, на Старка, вздохнула и попросила:

— Про “не делать глупостей” я даже не заикаюсь, но делайте их так, чтобы остаться в живых, хорошо?

Стив, удивлённый тем, что Пеппер, каждое упоминание которой в компании сопровождалось проявлениями почтительного ужаса, говорит о них с Тони как о едином целом, только кивнул.

— Я здесь затем и нужен.

Пеппер, благослови её боже, воздержалась от комментариев.

 

-8-

 

Фил Коулсон, возможно, оказался бы похожим на бухгалтера. Или на культуриста. Или на Мерилин Монро. Стив не знал этого наверняка.

Всё, что он знал с уверенностью,  так это то, что если они с Тони выберутся из этой заварухи — хорошо, это программа-максимум, если Старк выберется из этой заварухи, — то он, Стив Роджерс, напишет заявление за свой счёт.

Самые серьёзные неприятности всегда начинаются с одного общего момента: ты уверен в том, что всё под контролем. Стив тоже был уверен. Когда связывался с Коулсоном, параллельно выясняя всё, что только можно было выяснить о нём и организации с броским именем, когда планировал поездку, когда использовал все свои знания и весь опыт для того, чтобы эта поездка оказалась безопасной…

Всё пошло коту под хвост с того самого момента, как Хэппи, верный и неизменный водитель и пилот — “ _я тебе за него ручаюсь, Стив, это же Хэппи, он на меня работает лет десять, и нет, Обадайя тут совершенно неуместный пример, поумерь паранойю”,_ — странно охнул и ткнулся лбом в штурвал.

— Борт без управления, — спокойно сказал Джарвис. — Автопилот включён, сэр.

Клюнув носом, личный самолёт Старка, похожий на гибрид космического челнока и роскошного бара, выровнялся.

— Какого…

Тони оказался в кабине едва ли не одновременно со Стивом, а это дорогого стоило. Вместе они вытащили обмякшее крупное тело из кресла.

— Джарвис?

— Пульс есть, — сказал Стив. На бычьей мускулистой шее и вправду угадывался пульс.

— Мистер Хоган жив, но потерял сознание, — отозвался Джарвис. — Предположительно под влиянием излучения.

— Какого, к чертям, излучения? — взъярился Тони, поворачивая Хэппи на бок и вглядываясь в лоскутки чистого неба, видневшиеся из кабины. — Откуда оно?

— Неизвестного, сэр. Из ниоткуда.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, — надень костюм.

Старк уставился на него круглыми злыми глазами.

— Что? На кой чёр…

— Надень костюм, — повторил Стив, — мы на двадцати тысячах футов над землёй. И не факт, что удастся вернуться без…

— Борт неуправляем, — повторил Джарвис. В электронном голосе Стиву почудились невозможные обида и испуг. — Рули высоты исправны, но не отвечают на команды.

Тони дико глянул на Стива, вскочил и ушёл в салон. Оттуда немедленно послышался лязг и грохот. Стив, продолжая краем глаза следить за происходящим в небе — там не происходило _ничего_ , по крайней мере пока, — взял безвольного Хэппи за талию и потащил из кабины.

— Набираем высоту, — в спину ему сказал Джарвис. — Угол подъёма…

Стив взгромоздил Хэппи в кресло, пристегнул ремнём, оглянулся на Старка. Тот одевался, быстро и споро защёлкивая одну часть костюма за другой.

— Есть идеи, что происходит? — спросил Стив, вешая за спину щит. Старк мотнул головой, надвинул шлем, откинул маску.

— Нас тащит вверх, — сообщил он, — и угол неправильный, самолёты так не летают.

— Сами по себе, — согласился Стив. Он тоже чувствовал, как неприятно закладывает в ушах, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с холодным комом злости, засевшим в груди. — Но мы не сами по себе. Так ведь, Джарвис?

— Пытаюсь засечь источник излучения, сэр. Пока что безуспешно, — отчитался Джарвис. — Связь не работает, мы не можем послать мэйдэй.

Старк скривился, с лязгом домаршировал до Стива и поцеловал его, больно нажимая краем маски на щёку.

— На удачу, — пояснил он, — пригодится. Держись, дружище.

Последнее относилось к Хэппи. Стив кивнул — удача им бы не помешала, — и тут Джарвис издал странный клокочущий звук и сказал чужим, неприятным голосом:

— Минуту внимания, господа.

В наступившей тишине Стив отчётливо слышал, как у Хэппи тихо клокочет в горле.

— Представляться не стану, — заявил тот же голос. — Но изложу наши требования, и лучше бы вам их выполнить. В точности. Вы уже имели возможность удостовериться в том, что я настроен серьёзно?

— Валяй, приятель, — сказал Тони так, словно лежал в шезлонге у бассейна и предлагал старому знакомому угоститься.

— Как видите, я могу произвольно менять ваш курс, — сказал голос. — Можно сказать, держу вас в руках. В этом есть сомнения?

— Нет, — ответил Стив, прикидывая, как скоро от похвальбы их захватчик перейдёт к угрозам. Пока что парень не звучал как откровенный сумасшедший, но трудно было сказать наверняка, насколько он к этому близок. Да и маньяк ли? Стив, чёрт возьми, не был специалистом по маньякам. — Никаких сомнений.

— Прекрасно, — сказал голос. — Мистер Старк, а у вас неплохой подход к подбору персонала. Несколько… нетрадиционный, но неплохой.

“Ах же ты сукин сын”, — подумал Стив и не устыдился.

— Ближе к делу, — потребовал Тони. — Куда лететь? Что делать?

— Узнаю фирменный Старковский стиль, — хохотнул голос. — Не так уж всё страшно, господа, я не стану с вашей помощью повторять Одиннадцатое Сентября. Хотя и мог бы. Мне просто нужно, чтобы вы, мистер Старк, в пух и прах разнесли одну местность на Ближнем Востоке. В рамках борьбы с терроризмом, так сказать.

Тони молча уставился на Стива. Тот кивнул, потом помотал головой.

— И что мне будет за мои действительно высокооплачиваемые услуги массового убийцы? — поинтересовался Старк. — Не мой профиль, вообще-то. К тому же топлива не хватит. Мы собирались всего-то во Флориду.

— Вы останетесь живы, — ответил голос. — Топлива вам и вправду хватит впритык, но вы ведь в прошлом году обновляли свою крылатую игрушку? Я знаю про дополнительный бак. И про вашу предусмотрительную привычку держать его полным. К тому же у вас есть костюм.

Тони скривился и выругался себе под нос.

— Не стоит так нервничать, мистер Старк, — продолжил голос. — Просто выполните мою просьбу, и останетесь живы. Возможно, даже не слишком испортите репутацию. Я не стану мешать вам спасаться, а с вашими деньгами не так сложно будет замести следы. Случайный взрыв секретного завода, техногенная катастрофа, неудачные испытания чего-то громкого, на ваш выбор.

Тони яростно мотнул головой. Стив поглядел на него предупреждающе и сказал:

— Вы же понимаете, что мистер Старк не согласится на такое предложение?

— Тогда блистательное существование мистера Старка закончится весьма быстро и печально, — заверил голос. — И Америка всё-таки получит второе Одиннадцатое Сентября. Или, скажем, Израиль — свою версию Локерби. Капитан Роджерс, из вашего досье следует, что, несмотря на ваши… скажем так, проблемы, в рассудке вам не откажешь. Паршивая сирийская деревня неподалёку от Алеппо против сотен тысяч мертвецов в вашем родном Нью-Йорке. Не сомневайтесь, я вам это устрою даже в том случае, если в вас взыграет самурайская готовность к смерти.

— Я понял, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив, делая Тони страшные глаза. — Нам нужно подумать. Посоветоваться.

— ...уговорить шефа поступить разумно, понимаю, — отозвался голос. — Советую управиться побыстрей. И не делать глупостей.

Вслед за этим самолёт качнуло, и Джарвис, вновь обретя голос, произнёс:

— Извините, сэр. Это было сильнее меня.

— Да я уж понял, — отмахнулся Старк. — Что-то здесь не так, Стив. Он ведёт нас через Атлантику. Что нам помешает, не знаю, приводниться?

— Желание жить? — предположил Стив. — Джарвис, дай нам данные по другим самолётам по маршруту. Будем уворачиваться.

— Хочешь сказать, выродок может снова перехватить нас и врезать нами по каким-нибудь бедолагам? — Тони пожал плечами. — Это всё равно ну пусть даже тысяча человек, но…

— Тони, — сказал Стив, представив эту гипотетическую тысячу в практическом выражении. Летящие с неба обломки, огненный шар, разбитые чемоданы и куски обшивки, плавающие в воде, как жуткие необитаемые островки. Старк кивнул, кривясь. Думали они явно об одном и том же.

— Всё равно не понимаю, — Тони бешено соображал, Стив видел это по лицу. — Можно починить связь. Чёрт, да просто связаться из костюма, велеть держаться от нас подальше. Можно…

— Тони, — мягко сказал Стив. — Это бессмыслица. Если этот тип столько о тебе знает и способен дистанционно отключить Джарвиса…

— На кой чёрт ему, действительно, моя скромная помощь в избиении младенцев, — пробормотал Тони, задумчиво уставился в потолок и решил, — Джарвис. Разворачивайся к ближайшему военному аэродрому, будешь садиться. Мы с кэпом отправимся погулять. Спасай Хэппи. С Роуди наши бравые вояки и сами свяжутся, как только завидят моё имя на борту. Я им вроде горьких капель, а Роуди — сахарок.

— Не горячись, — попросил Стив, — подожди. У нас ещё есть немного времени, так что… — он поглядел на Хэппи, по-прежнему безвольного и бессознательного. Общаться с ним Стиву пришлось всего ничего, и сплошь на профессиональные темы, но Хэппи произвёл на него впечатление. Пудовые кулаки, преданность и открытая душа; тем хуже было теперь видеть этого скорого на улыбку парня таким беспомощным. — С ним всё будет в порядке.

— Надеюсь, потому что если нет, я эту сволочь убью дважды, — пригрозил Тони, но как-то рассеянно, словно обдумывал что-то. — Знаешь, а ты прав. Джарвис!

— К вашим услугам, сэр.

— Перед тем, как развернёшься домой, выпусти нас погулять. Нужно кое-что проверить.

Джарвис не умел чувствовать — у Тони, насколько Стив догадывался, пока что не хватало умения соорудить ему, помимо стабильного искусственного интеллекта, ещё и стабильную эмоциональную составляющую, — но его ответное “да, сэр” было откровенно удивлённым.

— Да так, — сказал Тони, — есть одна идея. Только держись покрепче.

 

—9 —

 

Потоком воздуха Стива вжимало в леденящий костюм, и Тони, крепко прижимая его к себе, выговорил:

— Потерпи, кэп, сейчас станет жарко.

Стив покрепче прижал к себе щит. Добиться от Тони вразумительного ответа так и не удалось — он делал страшные глаза, отхмыкивался и уворачивался так упорно, что Стив окончательно уверился: дело нечисто.

— А теперь что? — крикнул он, вжимаясь в нестерпимо холодную броню и рассматривая закрывающийся под ними грузовой люк. Декомпрессии лайнер Старка не боялся.

— Теперь давай подумаем, — предложил Тони, задирая голову и вглядываясь в зенит. — Тебе ничего не кажется странным?

— Ещё более странным? — Стив подумал. — Нет. Хотя да, кажется. Излучение подействовало на Хэппи, но не на нас. И какое-то время…

— Капитан Роджерс, переходите ко мне в отдел, — ухмыльнулся Тони и крепче прижал его к себе, защищая от ревущего ветра. — Над нами что-то есть.

— Прости, что?

— Над нами что-то есть, — повторил Тони, — подумай сам. Хэппи накрыли излучением. Нас какое-то время тащили вверх под чертовски странным углом. Вывод?

— Но там ничего нет, — возразил Стив, — только небо.

— Мы там ничего _не видим_ , кроме неба, — поправил Тони. — Не хотел тебе говорить там, внутри. То, что Джарвису вернули управление, не значит, что перестали слушать салон, так что…

— Если над нами прямо сейчас висит, скажем, спутник… — начал Стив.

— Не спутник, — Старк покачал головой. — Спутником так не сделаешь. Это что-то другое, более… масштабное. И я, кажется, знаю, что с этим делать.

— Тони, нет, — Стив покрепче сжал пальцы на плечах Старка. Тот держал его за талию, надёжно и крепко, но Стив боялся вовсе не упасть. — Ты же не собираешься палить в белый свет, как в копеечку.

— Именно это и собираюсь, и знаешь что? — торопливо сказал Тони, глядя на удаляющийся от них самолёт. — Джарвис только что вывел себя и Хэппи из-под возможного удара. Прикроешь? Хрен знает, что там у них...

Стив даже не успел ответить. Тело ответило за него, взметнув вверх руку с намертво зажатым щитом, прикрывая Тони от… ну, от того, что могло посыпаться сверху.

Стрелять Тони начал сразу же. Он летел, опустошая магазин за магазином, чертя в пустом прозрачном небе дымными струями ракет, закладывал лихие виражи, точно мальчишка, впервые попавший на русские горки, и Стив, продолжая прикрывать его, исхитрился повернуть голову и выхватить взглядом дикое.

Небо над ним шло рябью. Словно кто-то натянул над ними крашеную синькой простыню и тыкал изнутри множеством пальцев. Заряды уходили в неё, рвали в клочья, сквозь дымные разрывы вспыхивало раскалённо-алое, стремительно чернело — и что-то ещё проступало, проявлялось, что-то неясное, неправильное и притом до смешного знакомое.

Стив понял, что это, за секунду до того, как сверху голосом сердитого бога сказали:

— Достаточно, мистер Старк, мистер Роджерс. Добро пожаловать на борт.

Плёнка, сползавшая с парившей в небе громадины, таяла и расплывалась в воздухе, обнажала гигантский серый бок, край чего-то, что Стив идентифицировал как турбину, стандартные полосы армейской маркировки.

— Мой мир никогда не станет прежним, — пробормотал Стив, хватая ртом ледяной ветер.

— Но это хотя бы не ГИДРА, — оптимистично заявил Тони, нацеливаясь на ближайший открытый шлюз. — Впрочем, какая разница? Этим парням я тоже намерен дать в рыло. За Хэппи и за то, что у них такие дурацкие тестовые задания.

Прижатый к броне, Стив с нездоровым юмором подумал, что теперь-то Тони, возможно, пересмотрит свой подход к стрессовым интервью.

 

 —10 —

 

— Да ни за какие коврижки, — убеждённо сказал Тони, вытягивая ноги поперёк рубки.

Сидевшие напротив переглянулись, и один из них, представившийся как Николас Фьюри, уточнил недоверчиво:

— Старк, вы в своём уме? Не вы ли намеревались драться с ГИДРой?

— Я и сейчас намереваюсь драться с ГИДРой, — отбил Тони, — но под вашим руководством — увольте. Я работаю в одиночку, хотя, должен признать, маскирующее поле такого масштаба… и кстати, можете сказать мне спасибо, я всего лишь дважды попытался врезать вашему Доктору Зло.

Фил Коулсон, оказавшийся действительно похожим на бухгалтера, а не на злодея, не торопился уговаривать, грозить и убеждать. Он молчал и отчего-то смотрел на Стива, как девочка на мороженое. Это смущало и настораживало. Впрочем, пока у Коулсона хватало такта и ума не мешать Тони приходить к выводу, к которому сам Стив уже пришёл, с этим можно было смириться.

Они здорово попали. И, возможно, именно туда, куда было нужно. Не то чтобы Стив не верил в то, что вдвоём они сумеют справиться с ГИДРой, нет. Но со Щ.И.Т.ом это выйдет быстрей.

— Чёрт бы вас взял, — резюмировал Тони, с нескрываемым отвращением глядя на Коулсона и его странного шефа. — Умеете же вы мотивировать. Я даже сам не знаю, что меня притягивает больше — эти ваши штучки с полями, возможность как следует надрать задницы плохим парням или то, что мой собственный парень спит и видит к вам присоединиться…

Стив, не в добрый час поднёсший к губам чашку кофе, поперхнулся, и в глазах Коулсона мелькнуло искреннее сочувствие.

— Да ладно, — без всякого раскаяния добил Старк, — Стив, они нас слушали и давно в курсе. Секрет Полишинеля. Ты в самом деле хочешь на них работать?

— Это уменьшит число гражданских потерь, — ответил Стив покаянно. — И не ты ли сам говорил, что лучшая защита — нападение?

— Не можешь противостоять — возглавь, — вздохнул Тони. — Есть у меня пара идей насчёт этого экрана.

Коулсон по-прежнему молчал, но в этом молчании чудилось одобрение.

— А у меня, — сказал Стив, чувствуя себя до странности легко, словно только что решил трудную задачу, и все цифры сошлись до единой, встав по местам, — пара идей по поводу наземных операций.

— Чёрт с вами, — решил Тони, глядя на свежеиспечённое начальство с глубоким отвращением. — Но только в качестве консультанта. Я вам не девочка по вызову.

— Думаю, это можно будет устроить, — кивнул Фьюри. — Особый статус, раз для вас это так важно.

— Для меня важно, — заверил Старк, поглядел на Стива и злокозненно хихикнул. — Если вам так уж нужно приставлять ко мне кого-то с плёткой наготове…

— Тони, — сказал Стив.

— Да знаю я, что это не в твоём вкусе, — отозвался Старк, поднимаясь. — Но явно во вкусе вот его, — он кивнул на Фьюри, — другого объяснения этой игре в Капитана Крюка я не вижу. Кожаный плащ, серьёзно?

Фьюри пожал плечами.

— Я не комментирую ваше пристрастие к железному исподнему — вы не касаетесь моего плаща, — предложил он. — По-моему, вполне справедливо. И я действительно не склонен оставлять вас, мистер Старк, без присмотра.

— Ну так и назначьте вот его моим куратором или как там у вас это называется, — ухмыльнулся Тони, тыча пальцем в сторону Стива. — Тогда я буду просто невыносимым, но он босс, и в целом всё пойдёт как надо. Я ведь могу быть и совершенно невыносимым, а это…

— Капитан? — поинтересовался Фьюри, явно не намереваясь тратить время на выслушивание всего, что Старк с готовностью нёс обществу. — Ваше слово?

Стив молча взял щит наизготовку.

— Вот и славно, — подытожил Коулсон, — да, я хотел принести свои извинения за, гм, форму проверки. Нам нужно было убедиться, что…

— Это уже в четвёртый раз, — недовольно заявил Тони, с лязгом поднимаясь из кресла. — В чём дело, агент-похожий-на-бухгалтера? Стив напоминает тебе любимого плюшевого мишку или что?

Фьюри закатил глаза и вышел, предоставив им разбираться с последствиями самостоятельно. Стив невольно одобрил этот прагматизм.

— Не мишку, мистер Старк, — сказал Коулсон со вздохом. — Просто одного героя из комиксов, которые я любил, когда был гораздо, гораздо моложе.

— Господи помилуй, — совершенно счастливым голосом возопил Тони, — и это тайная организация с невидимыми воздушными крейсерами! Да готов поклясться, пара томиков до сих пор хранится у тебя под подушкой! Чёртовы фрики, вот вы кто!

Коулсон отвёл глаза, а Стив подумал, что теперь-то у них с Тони начнётся по-настоящему весёлая жизнь.

Он не ошибся.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Кольт М1911 — принят на вооружение в 1911 году, широко использовался в ходе Первой мировой, Второй мировой, Корейской и Вьетнамской войнах. Снят с вооружения армии в 1985 году, однако применялся в ходе операции «Буря в пустыне» и в дальнейшем продолжал использоваться отдельными категориями военнослужащих, сотрудниками полиции и частных охранных структур. По состоянию на начало 2000х, по-прежнему находился на вооружении бойцов спецподразделений ФБР США.


End file.
